Rage
by Knightwritter
Summary: Liam est un petit con fini. Et comme tous les petits cons finis : Il est détestable. On aurait pu croire qu'en tombant amoureux il serait moins infect mais il n'en sera pas moins. En fait, cela sera même tout le contraire… Ou presque. [Sciam]
1. Chapter 1

_Hellow hellow :D_

 _Voilà une petite fiction sur le couple Sciam. Couple fictif tellement peu exploité, du moins sur les fandoms français. J'ai donc décidé d'apporter ma petite contribution en espérant que cela se popularise de plus en plus :(_

 _Pour info je n'ai pas de bêta donc je ne vous promet pas une fic impec' niveau grammaire, conjugaison etc... Donc je m'en excuse d'avance mais je promet de faire de mon mieux x)_

* * *

 **Pairing** : Sciam principalement. (Slash)

 **Rating** : Principalement **T** / du **M** peut être à l'avenir.

 _/!\ Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous de Jeff Davis. Seule la fiction oui._

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Mordu**

Je m'appelle Liam Dunbar, beau, intelligent, sportif, finement musclé, dangereux. L'archétype même du mec qui a tout pour lui.

J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. A côté de moi se tient Dany, mon meilleur ami que j'avais connu dans un camping lors d'un de mes vacances d'été. Ma mère avait dû presque littéralement me mettre un couteau à la gorge pour que je m'y rende... D'après ses dires, il fallait que je me socialise.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si 99.98% des gens que je rencontre autour de moi sont stupides et jaloux de moi. Après on va dire que c'est moi le petit marginal brute et narcissique. Faudrait tout de même que les gens se remettent en question parfois, ça règlerait bien des soucis. M'enfin bref, revenons à Danny. Même s'il a un an de plus que moi on s'était tout de suite bien accroché, il fait partit des 0.02% de la population à ne pas être complètement attardés. De ce fait, cela a rendu mon séjour au camping beaucoup plus supportable et c'est aussi pourquoi quand j'ai été « transféré » de Devenford Prep, je n'ai pas hésité à m'inscrire à Beacon Hills là où se trouve mon frère de cœur.

Il est, sans surprise, la personnalité la plus aimée du lycée. Ce qui est marrant parce que je suis justement la personnalité la plus détestée bien qu'aussi la plus convoitée du moment.

Hé oui, quand on a tout pour soi forcément ça fait des jaloux, beaucoup de jaloux… Nombreux sont ceux qui me comparent à ce Jackson Wittemore.

Un ancien apparemment qui était là mais qui a déménagé, ce qui est plutôt absurde puisque soyons honnête deux secondes… Je suis unique. Deux comme moi vous n'en trouverez pas et ce n'est pas parce que Dany était son meilleur ami et maintenant le mien qu'on doit me comparer à ce fantôme. Jadis, il était aussi beau que moi et aussi détestable…. M'enfin bon, je ne cherche plus midi quatorze heures, les gens pensent ce qu'ils veulent, moi je m'en contrefiche.

Je sors du réfectoire talonné par Dany quand un bouseux percute mon pauvre meilleur ami. Le type se confond immédiatement en excuse mais je n'en ai cure. Je le prends par le col et lui lance un de mes meilleurs regard assassin, je suis prêt à lui en décoller une quand Dany interfère et me demande de le relâcher.

\- Liam, qu'est-ce qu'on a dit déjà à propos de mes amis ?

\- D'être gentil avec. Grognais-je presque.

\- Et Stiles est aussi mon ami.

Je soupire et relâche ledit Stiles pour ensuite remettre rageusement son tee-shirt en place. Stiles me regard avec ce regard suffisant et ce sourire narquois au coin des lèvres qui me donne qu'une seule envie : de le plaquer contre le mur et lui faire ravaler ce sourire.

\- Tout doux le Liam, tout doux.

Il prononça ces mots marqués par son rire cristallin et prit immédiatement ses jambes à son cou. Dany n'a pu s'empêcher de pouffer mais moi ça me fait bien moins marrer. Il ne paie rien pour attendre celui-là. Ça tombe bien car on aura lacross, je me ferais un malin plaisir à lui montrer qui est le boss.

A peine arrivé dans les vestiaires je vois Stiles avec son meilleur ami Michael… non ce n'est pas ça… Tom… non plus… je suis presque sûr qu'il s'appelle Eric…. Dans ces eaux-là du moins. Puis arrive Greenberg qui passe à côtés de ces deux ratés en leur faisant une tape à l'épaule : « Ça va bien Scott ? »... Scott voilà. Je n'étais pas loin.

Le coach annonce que tous les postes sont à pourvoir et les joueurs quittent tous les vestiaires pour rejoindre le terrain. Cela tombe très bien car je compte bien être la nouvelle tête d'affiche du lacross.

 **oOoOo**

« AAARGH » je sens les os de ma jambe gauche se craqueler littéralement. Cet imbécile de Scott m'a juste retourné comme une vulgaire crêpe. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me laisser tomber dans les pommes. La douleur lance ma jambe tellement que j'en ai un mal de tête. Je commence même à voir un voile blanc. Je me sens soulever. C'est ces deux psychopathes de Scott et Stiles qui décident de m'emmener à l'hôpital. Je ne trouve même pas la force de les repousser. Je me laisse donc faire.

A l'hôpital, assis en tailleur sur un lit, mon beau père qui est chirurgien tripote ma jambe pour visualiser l'étendue des dégâts. Il bouge légèrement ma cheville ce qui m'arrache malgré moi une grimace.

Inquiet. Je lui demande si c'est cassé et il me répond qu'il faudra attendre les radios avant de s'avancer sur un quelconque pronostic. Cependant, je le sais très bien que c'est cassé et que ça laissera des séquelles telles que je ne pourrais plus rejouer au lacross.

Maintenant je regrette d'avoir provoqué Scott et Stiles. Tout ce que je voulais c'était que mon beau père soit fier de moi. Après tout, il a était capitaine de Lacross en deuxième année. Je voulais suivre sa trace et qu'il voit que les efforts qu'il a fourni pour m'apprendre à en jouer n'étaient pas en vains.

\- Tu es en colère contre moi ? demandais-je inquiet.

\- Non, bien sûr que non… Ta mère le sera peut-être contre moi pour t'avoir laissé jouer au lacross mais on devrait attendre les résultats des radios avant de paniquer. Et crois moi j'ai plus de raison à m'en faire que toi. Me répondit-il avec le sourire.

Ses propos me soulagent d'un poids considérable. J'avais tellement peur qu'il soit déçu de moi. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à me ménager et d'attendre les résultats.

 **OoOo**

Pendant que je me reposais tranquillement dans ma chambre d'hôpital. J'entends un crie de femme pas normal… du style un crie qu'on entend seulement dans les films d'horreur. Je décide donc de me lever pour voir si tout se passe bien. D'autant plus qu'il faut vraiment que je me dégourdisse un peu.

Je sorti de ma chambre en titubant et constate l'ambiance lugubre qui y règne. Ce n'est certainement pas pour me rassurer.

\- Hé ! Quelqu'un a entendu ça ?!

C'est fou comme cet hôpital à l'air désert. Je n'aime pas ça. Je crois entendre un bruit et lorsque je tourne ma tête quelle ne fut pas ma terreur lorsque je constate un jeune homme de mon âge qui me montre ses dents, non plutôt ses crocs ou je ne sais pas. Sa dentition n'est carrément pas normale et le plus effrayant dans tout ça c'est qu'il est recouvert de sang.

Instinctivement, je me mets à courir aussi vite que possible mais avec une jambe blessée c'est pas facile du tout. Il attrape mon sweat gris et je lui donne un coup de coude qui le fait tomber à la renverse m'entrainant dans sa chute. Pas le temps de me reposer, je me mets rapidement à ramper et me relève quelque mètre plus loin. J'emprunte les escaliers, je ne sais pas où ça va me mener mais pas le temps de réfléchir non plus c'est sauve qui peut. Je l'entends grimper rapidement les marches derrière moi, mon cœur bat à toute vitesse. Mais ce n'est pas possible ça… Il me veut carrément du mal !

Pas de chance, je débouche sur le toit de l'hôpital d'autant plus qu'il m'a complètement rattrapé. Il m'entoure de ses bras. J'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar éveillé. Si c'en est un je promets d'arrêter le Redbull ou tout autre boisson énergisante satanique.

J'essaye de me dégager de son emprise quand j'entends derrière nous ce qui semble être la voix de Scott. Je tente de tourner ma tête pour confirmer si c'est bien mon messie mais rien à faire l'emprise du taré génétiquement modifié qu'à sur moi est trop forte.

\- Nous pouvons t'aider !

\- Non vous ne pouvez pas !

\- Laisse-moi t'aider.

Ai-je bien compris ? Quand j'ai dis que 99.98% de la population était stupide ce n'était pas une légende urbaine. Scott ouvre les yeux, dans l'histoire c'est moi qui a besoin d'aide et non mon agresseur. Lui, il faut l'abattre car je ne sais pas si Scott l'a remarqué mais mon agresseur a genre sans déconner beaucoup plus de 32 dents à son actifs et toutes plus pointues les unes que les autres. C'est pas normal du tout. Et on se tient bien trop près du vide à mon goût. Je voudrais tellement lui crier tout ça mais ma gorge est comment dire… légèrement compressé par le bras de l'inhumain.

\- Les Wendigos n'ont pas besoin d'aide.. On a besoin de nourriture !

Sainte mère de Dieu, je ne suis pas un putain d'hamburger McDonald's ! Là je pousse carrément un crie de panique et je me débats encore plus fort afin de me dégager de l'étreinte du cannibale.

J'arrive enfin à me retourner et lui faire face mais voilà qu'il me jette carrément dans le vide. Je me rattrape de justesse sur le bord du toit, mon corps ballants dans le vide. Je sens immédiatement les mains de Scott qui m'empoignent fermement les bras afin de me remonter ou du moins m'empêcher de tomber dans le vide. Je le remercie intérieurement. Le manque de visibilité et la panique m'empêche de distinguer clairement mais il me semble que Scott s'est laissé pousser la barbe. Une barbe qui n'était pas là 4 heures plus tôt. Fait étrange, mais le visage de Scott à l'air complètement tordu et il a les yeux rouges brillants on dirait. Cependant le moment est mal choisi pour ce genre de question. Scott a bien du mal à me tenir puisqu'il se débat aussi contre le dégénéré. Ma main droite fini par lui échapper et je me sens doucement glisser dans le vide, la panique me gagne sérieusement. Je crois même que je vais y rester. Mes pensées vont naturellement vers ma mère et mon beau père ainsi que Dany. Il me reste tellement de chose à faire !

\- Je ne tiens plus ! m'exclamais-je.

Au moment où je me sens complètement partir dans le vide. Je sens une douleur sans précédent m'assaillir l'avant-bras. Je pousse un hurlement de douleur et j'entre-aperçois Scott qui me maintient par une morsure ! Une putain de morsure ! Je peux sentir le sang pulser littéralement dans mes veines et étrangement j'ai comme l'impression qu'un liquide étranger parcours tout mon corps partant de l'avant-bras, je dirais même de la morsure et cela me brûle douloureusement. Puis Scott réussi à m'attraper et à me remonter complètement sur le toit.

Une foule d'émotions s'entrechoque dans mon esprit. Je suis à la fois rassuré d'être en vie, perdu et choqué par les évènements et j'ai peur, je ne sais pas de quoi mais je suis terrifié. Quand je reprends à peu près mes esprits je peux voir mon agresseur allongé au sol totalement inerte.

Je sais que je devrais être reconnaissant envers Scott mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard accusateur car ça fait un mal de chien sa morsure, je n'ai jamais ressenti une douleur pareil. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de bras mais pourtant si puisque la douleur est bien là. Puis, c'est le trou noir complet.

A suivre...

* * *

 _Pour des raisons de pratique j'ai préféré mettre Dany à la place de Mason car y'aura sûrement un peu de Dethan *-*_

 _Et aussi j'aurais besoin d'un personnage un peu sournois c'est ce pourquoi Kira, étant un kitsune, sera OOC dans cette fiction car dans la série aucun "teen" ne correspond à ce que je recherche et je ne veux pas d'un OC. J'espère que ça ne va pas trop vous perturber._

 _De ce fait il n'y aura aucune relation ambigus entre Scott et Kira, d'autant plus que Scott est avec Allison (dans les débuts bien entendu)._

 _Dernière chose, je ne sais pas si ça va être que du POV Liam. Voili voilou. Je pense avoir fait le tour normalement :p_

 _See u._


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing** : Sciam principalement. (Slash)

 **Rating** : **T** principalement / du **M** peut-être à l'avenir.

 _/!\ Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous de Jeff Davis. Seule la fiction oui_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Phasé**

Lorsque je reprends conscience, j'ai juste cette horrible sensation d'inconfort. Une fois bien réveillé, je constate que je suis ligoté par des rubans adhésifs et couché dans ce qui semblerait être une baignoire. Je ne peux même pas crier parce que ma bouche en est couvert aussi.

J'essaye de me lever et je gesticule dans tous les sens mais rien à faire la baignoire est trop étroite, de plus mes membres sont trop engourdis. Je cesse tout mouvement lorsque j'entends des bruits de pas ainsi que la voix de Scott et Stiles.

Soudain le rideau de douche est tiré me mettant à la vue de mes visiteurs. J'essaye de suite de leur demander de me relâcher mais tout ce qui sort de ma bouche ne sont que gémissements.

Stiles me regarde avec un air totalement ahurie tandis que Scott a un air désolé. Puis Stiles roule des yeux et tire de nouveau le rideau de douche à mon plus grand regret. Je ne peux qu'écouter attentivement leur conversation.

\- Donc tu l'as mordu ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu l'as kidnappé et ligoté ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu l'as amené ici ?

\- J'ai paniqué.

« Paniqué » tu parles… Quel genre de dégénéré te mord puis te séquestre et t'attache avec du ruban adhésif. Décidément Beacon Hills regorge de fous en tout genre !

\- Mec, on en a déjà discuté… Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ? Cinquante nuances d'Alpha ?! Je peux savoir ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous les loups garous ? Ce n'est qu'une fiction. Dans la vraie vie tu n'es pas censé maltraiter une personne pour la mettre dans ton pieu. Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire en premier lieu qu'on est branché sado-maso hein ? C'est Derek hein ?... Oh my god je vais le tuer, il m'avait promis qu'il ne le dira à personne. Pour ma défense j'ét…

\- Stiles ! Ce n'est pas à propos de vous et de ce que vous faites une fois la pleine lune complète. Derek ne m'a rien dit donc pour l'amour du ciel concentre-toi et tais-toi avant de trop en dire !

Un silence gênant s'ensuit avant que la voix de Stiles ne s'élève à nouveau.

\- Ça ne va pas finir avec nous enterrant les parties de son corps dans le désert hein ?

Quoi ?! D'abord ils voulaient abuser de moi et maintenant ils veulent carrément me découper ?! Maman ! Je ne veux pas mourir, je suis trop beau pour finir comme ça. Je lâche carrément des cris plaintifs désespérément pour implorer de me laisser la vie sauve sans pour autant qu'ils ne daignent m'accorder de l'attention.

\- Voilà pourquoi je fais toujours les plans… Tes plans craignent.

\- Je sais. C'est pourquoi je t'ai appelé. Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

Déjà vous pourriez commencer par me relâcher ça serait un bon début. Punaise mais dans quel merdier je me suis fourré encore.

Quelques minutes plus tard me voilà assis sur une chaise devant les deux meilleurs amis, toujours aussi ligoté.

\- Liam, on va t'enlever le scotch de ta bouche. Si tu cries, on le remet direct. On ne le remettra pas si tu parles calmement compris ?

En moi grandi une colère de plus en plus grande. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Je n'ai plus l'âge de me faire maltraiter, surtout pas par un gringalet tellement actif qu'on se demande s'il se bute au Redbull matin midi soir et par un mexicain totalement attardé que je soupçonne être sous stéroïde. Ils font bien la paire. Mais là tout ce je peux faire c'est obtempérer en attendant un moment plus opportun à ma fuite donc je hoche ma tête en réponse.

Stiles fait un mouvement de la tête pour intimer à Scott de m'enlever le scotch mais ce dernier n'a pas l'air de vouloir le faire c'est ce pourquoi Stiles finit par s'en charger ce qui m'arrache un léger cri de douleur au passage.

\- Liam tu as vu un tas de choses confuses ce soir. Et des choses encore plus confuses vont arriver à causes des choses confuses qui sont arrivées ce soir. Tu comprends ?

Je regarde Scott qui a l'air complètement perdu et qui essaye de comprendre les propos de Stiles. Ce qui m'amuse très légèrement. Mais la colère reprend vite le dessus.

\- Pas vraiment. Répondis-je.

\- Bien.

\- Je ne comprends pas non plus. Fit Scott toujours en train d'essayer de comprendre.

Là je me mords carrément les lèvres pour ne pas rigoler. Qu'il est vraiment stupide ce garçon. A ma grande surprise cela me fait rire mais pas de manière moqueur comme cela aurait dû être. Décidément je suis vraiment trop fatigué.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais lui dire. Lança Stiles.

\- Me dire quoi ? Demandais-je légèrement paniqué.

\- Liam ce qui t'arrive, ce que je t'ai fait, ce que j'ai dû te faire pour te sauver. Ça va te changer.

\- Sauf si ça te tue. Compléta l'hyperactif.

Là je vois Scott lancer un regard à la fois étonné et réprobateur à Stiles. C'est quoi ce délire encore ? J'ai vraiment l'impression de nager en pleine folie. Je ne comprends vraiment rien. Les évènements récents se sont passés tellement vite et surtout ce n'était tellement pas ordinaire.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

\- Quoi ? Lançais-je apeuré.

Bon okay, ressaisi toi bordel Liam. Fini les conneries. Il est clair que j'ai affaire à deux malades mentaux. Voilà. Ça n'explique pas tous les évènements bizarres de la soirée mais pour l'instant je ne vois que ça. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de trip.

Je remarque Scott lancer un énième regard réprobateur à Stiles ce qui me donna une idée. Je vais devoir jouer la carte ultime. Après tout, si mère nature m'a doté de cette gueule d'ange c'est justement pour des situations de crises comme celle-ci. Je me mets donc à pleurer, du moins je fais semblant de pleurer pour attirer leur sympathies.

Du coin de l'œil j'observe discrètement, pendant mon petit numéro, la réaction des deux fous. Et vu la réaction de Stiles et surtout la tête de Scott complètement alarmé et désemparé, cela a l'air de fonctionner.

\- Est-ce qu'il pleure ? Demanda Stiles.

Des vrais amateurs ces deux-là. Je vois Scott qui se baisse pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

\- Hey Liam, tout va bien se passer, tu ne vas pas mourir. M'assure Scott.

C'est quoi ce délire de « mourir » qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de me rabâcher ? Je me mets à pleurer encore plus fort afin de les déstabiliser davantage.

\- Probablement pas.

\- Stop ça. Le réprimanda Scott.

\- D'accord peut être pas.

On dirait bien que ma « détresse » affecte beaucoup plus Scott que Stiles.

\- Tu pourrais m'aider à le détacher ?

\- D'accord.

Bingo, ils sont tombés dans le panneau. Là tout de suite j'ai de plus en plus du mal à contenir ma rage. Mais je ne veux pas me précipiter au risque de leur mettre la puce à l'oreille.

\- Liam, est ce que ça va ? Me demande Scott d'une voix concernée.

\- On est désolé, vraiment désolé. Renchérit Stiles.

Désolé ? C'est ça, moi aussi je suis désolé. Je me retourne lentement. J'agrippe la chaise dans laquelle j'étais assis deux minutes plus tôt. Et d'un coup sec je l'éclate contre Scott qui tombe au sol bousculant Stiles au passage contre la commode.

\- Liam, quel est ton putain de pro…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase je lui mets un pain à la figure qui le fait tomber et hurler théâtralement de douleur et dieu comme ça fait du bien. Ni de une ni de deux je saute par-dessus le corps de Scott pour atterrir hors de la chambre. Je me mets à courir dans le hall et qu'est-ce que?... Ma cheville… Elle ne me fait plus mal du tout !

Je sors de ma réflexion, alarmé par Stiles et Scott qui ont déboulé dans le hall aussi. Ils grimacent et se mettent à foncer sur moi en hurlant. Je me mets aussi à hurler pour leur montrer que je ne suis pas en reste non plus.

Ces deux imbéciles n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se la jouer Chabal en fonçant droit sur moi. Résultat, on tombe tous les trois de l'escalier à l'étage plus bas. Ils vont vraiment finir par me tuer. Je reprends vite mes esprit et sort au plus vite de l'antre du diable leur échappant de justesse.

oOoOo

Les évènements de la veille ont fait que je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Pire encore, j'avais beau dormir nu, j'avais toujours l'impression d'être une bouilloire ambulante.

Je suis dans tous mes états. Je me sens faible mais paradoxalement je n'arrive pas à tenir en place. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais soulever une grue à la force de mes mains et m'effondrer au moindre coup de vent. J'ai chaud… très chaud et la tête qui tourne. Je n'en peux plus.

Je rentre dans ma salle de bain et m'approche du lavabo. Je jette un œil dans le miroir et grimace à la vue de mon teint pâle. J'ai une mine bien affreuse. Je me passe de l'eau froide sur mon visage en espérant calmer ces bouffées de chaleurs. Avec le passage de l'eau qui a coulé sur mes bras, le pansement que j'avais mis plus tôt sur ma blessure causée par la morsure de Scott s'enleva et je remarque avec stupéfaction que je n'avais plus rien. Pas même une petite égratignure. J'ai retrouvé ma peau de bébé.

Décidément les évènements deviennent de plus en plus bizarres. Cependant je n'ai pas le temps de jouer au Sherlock Holmes. Je me remets un nouveau pansement au bras pour ne pas que cela fasse suspect aux yeux de Scott si jamais je le croise et sorti de la salle de bain.

Je décide même de ne pas attendre le bus scolaire, je me mets à courir jusqu'au lycée bien qu'il se trouve à 5 km de chez moi en espérant faire passer ce malaise qui me bouffe.

Seigneur, à peine arrivé au lycée je vois ce voyeur de Scott qui me guette de loin. Je décide de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et rentrer m'abriter à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Oui je sais c'est un peu lâche de ma part mais voilà je ne me sens mais alors vraiment pas en état de partir dans une nouvelle confrontation avec lui.

Lorsque je me retourne, je vois Scott qui me poursuit et j'essaye d'accélérer le pas mais je fus stoppé par Stiles qui se met en travers de mon chemin. Je vois qu'ils essayent de parler mais je ne leur laisse pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

\- Non ! Vous devez me foutre la paix… tous les deux ! Dis-je rageusement.

\- Tu peux juste m'écouter deux secondes ?

Et là, la chose la plus bizarroïde se passa. Lorsque j'entendis la voix de Scott j'étais prêt à lui bondir dessus et lui mettre la raclée de sa vie. Je suis à bout et toute cette rage contenue depuis bien trop longtemps me consume et était prête à exploser. Seulement voilà, lorsque mon regard croisa celui de Scott le bruit sourd dans ma tête qui annonçait l'explosion imminente de ma rage s'estompa brusquement. Je me perdis deux seconde dans son regard. Perturbé, je ne pipai pas un mot et je ne bougeais même plus. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'air con à cet instant. Lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits je fis un mouvement de ma tête pour lui signifier que j'attendais ce qu'il avait à me dire mais aussi parce qu'à ce moment-là j'étais juste sans voix, toujours déconcerté par mon trouble.

Je le vis déglutir, il avait l'air de chercher ses mots et pendant quelques secondes qui semblait être une éternité j'attendais ce qu'il avait à me dire.

\- Tu m'appartiens maintenant. Dit-il finalement d'un ton solennel.

Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce pu**** de délire ?!

\- Quoi ?! Lançais-je désarçonné par ses propos incongrus.

\- Mon Dieu. C'est… Lâcha Stiles complètement dépité.

C'est officiel je suis tombé sur deux malades mentaux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?... On vient à peine de se rencontrer et tu m'as mordu. Crachais-je accusateur.

\- La morsure… La morsure est un don. Dit-il d'un ton grave mais incertain.

\- Scott arrête, s'il te –plait arrête ! Fit Stiles. Toi.. dit-il en me pointant du doigt. Toi, on essaye de t'aider petit morveux.

Là je suis carrément outré, l'hyperactif a osé me traiter de petit morveux et par-dessus tout il a osé clamer qu'ils essayaient de m'aider à travers leurs actions douteux.

\- En me kidnappant ?

\- Juste pour clarifier Scott t'a kidnappé. J'ai aidé et soutenu.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il espérait avec cette « précision » si c'était pour me convaincre qu'ils me veulent du bien c'est raté…

\- Liam, j'ai déjà vécu ça. Quelque chose t'est arrivée. Quelque chose d'énorme. M'annonça Scott.

Fatigué par toute cette histoire, je leur annonce que rien ne m'arrive et pour accompagner mes propos je tends mon bras et enlève d'un coup sec le pansement. Cette fois je les vois afficher une expression de surprise. Satisfait de leur laisser sans voix. Je décide de prendre congé.

OOoO

La journée fut longue lorsque je rentrais chez moi, je me rappelai que mes parents devaient diner chez des amis et ne rentreraient pas avant demain. Ça tombe mal car j'ai un faim de loup et je suis passablement énervé. Moi qui avais promis à Dany de l'aider à draguer au Sinémax, je n'ai pas pu tenir ma parole étant trop fatigué. Même s'il m'a assuré qu'il ne me m'en voulait pas et m'a même poussé à rentrer chez moi, je me déteste de l'avoir fait faux bond.

Je monte dans ma chambre en trainant des pieds et lorsque j'ouvre ma porte je constate avec effroi que Scott et Stiles se tiennent debout dans ma chambre comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel de merde ?!

\- Ecoute Liam… Commença Scott

Non, non, non.. J'en peux plus. Ces deux-là essayent clairement de me pousser à bout. Moi qui pensais pouvoir enfin me reposer. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. J'entends mes deux protagonistes qui essayent de me parler mais je ne comprends rien. J'ai la tête qui tourne et ma rage est en train de bouffer tout mon être. Des fourmillements parcours mon visage et mes dents me démangent atrocement.

J'entends vaguement la voix de Stiles qui dit à Scott que je suis en train de phaser. J'essaye de leur dire de dégager mais à la place je sortis un grognement féroce. Je vois Scott qui essaye de s'approcher de moi. Je ne peux le laisser faire. Je repousse les deux intrus puis je m'élance contre la fenêtre de ma chambre, brisant en éclat les vitres pour atterrir dehors. Et là je me mets à courir à travers les bois !

La découverte de mes nouvelles facultés me terrorise. Je cours nettement plus rapide qu'avant et je ne me sens même pas fatigué. J'ai des griffes à la place des ongles et je ressens tout. J'entends des sons de très loin et je distingue clairement mon environnement malgré l'obscurité qui frappait les alentours.

Étrangement, je sais exactement où se trouve Scott sans même l'apercevoir. Je me terre et m'approche silencieusement. Lorsque j'aperçois son dos je me jette sur lui.

Il est le responsable de tous mes malheurs ! Je n'ai qu'une envi c'est de l'éventrer. On roule au sol et j'essaye de l'étriper par tous les moyens possibles. Lui, il se défend mollement se contentant juste d'arrêter et d'esquiver mes assauts.

\- Liam ! Stop !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! C'est de ta faute ! Tout est de ta faute !

Emporté dans ma rage je lui assène un coup et sans que je le veuille mes griffes s'enfonce dans les abdominaux de Scott. La douleur peint à son visage ainsi que la sensation de son sang qui coule le long de mes doigts eurent comme un déclic et soudain je sens mes griffes et mes crocs se rétracter et mon pouls se calmer.

Me rendant compte de ce que je viens de faire. Je me relève à reculons avec effroi cependant Scott se relève immédiatement mais non sans peine et me tient les épaules.

\- Je… Qu'est-ce que… Je ne voulais pas… Je…

\- Tout va bien Liam. Me dit Scott presque dans un murmure.

Comment peut-il me dire que tout va bien. J'ai des griffes et des crocs et je viens d'enfoncer littéralement ma main dans ses abdominaux le mettant en sang. Je suis un putain de monstre !

\- Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

\- La même chose que moi.

Je ne comprends toujours pas ses propos. A vrai dire je ne comprends rien de tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. La seule chose que je comprends c'est que je suis foutu. Tellement foutu. A cause de mon trouble explosif intermittent j'avais déjà l'impression de ne pas être normal. Et plus d'une fois cela m'a causé bien des ennuis et surtout je ne cesse de décevoir mon entourage en ne sachant pas gérer mes crises de colère. Et maintenant j'ai carrément des attributs physiques d'animaux. Je ne suis qu'un putain monstre de foire ! Je m'effondre à genoux au sol, épuisé et brisé, entrainant Scott aussi qui a toujours ses mains posé sur mes épaules.

J'ai peur… Très peur. J'ai blessé Scott. Je vais finir en prison. Et tout le monde va encore me détester. Je sens des larmes poindre que j'essaye de les contenir du mieux que je peux.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas savoir à propos de ça… Ma mère, mon beau père… Je ne peux pas leur faire ça encore.

\- Qu'entends-tu par « encore » ?

\- J'ai été viré du lycée. Et je l'ai mérité…. La façon dont ils m'ont regardé lorsqu'ils ont vu ce que j'avais fait à la voiture.

\- Ça va aller, je te le promets.

Une fois encore il tient à prétendre que tout va bien. Je l'ai saigné bon sang de bonsoir ! Et en plus de ça il me réconforte. Je sens ses bras qui jusque-là me tenaient les épaules venir m'enlacer, rapprochant mon corps du sien. Je n'ose pas bouger d'un iota et m'effondre franchement en larme.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas me voir comme ça. Comme… comme…

\- Comme un monstre. Compléta-t-il voyant que je n'arrivais pas à dire ce mot qui me répugnait tant.

Je hoche la tête faiblement et Scott resserre son emprise un peu plus. Puis je sens ses lèvres effleurer mon lobe d'oreille.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre… me murmure-t-il à l'oreille d'un ton doux.

Et là, il m'écarte légèrement de manière à ce qu'on soit face à face. Puis je vois clairement les yeux de Scott virer au rouge.

\- Tu es un loup garou. Comme moi.

 _A suivre …_


End file.
